


所有物

by Captain_17



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Watching Someone Sleep, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_17/pseuds/Captain_17
Summary: 蝙蝠侠闯入克拉克·肯特的公寓为了……侦查，没错。





	所有物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Possessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91641) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



蝙蝠侠审问完卢瑟手下最后一批暴徒时，太阳刚刚从地平线上升起，阳光洒满大都会的钢铁峡谷，照在上班族昏昏欲睡的脸上。

他让那人像粘在蜘蛛丝上的苍蝇一样晃来晃去，然后朝一栋熟悉的公寓楼走去，又因为黎明到来阴影的消散皱起眉头。卢瑟对调查记者克拉克·肯特耿耿于怀，派了几个手下打算揍他一顿。蝙蝠侠很确定自己已经抓住了他们所有人，但他还是想快速检查一下克拉克的公寓，确保没人从他身边溜走。不是说克拉克应付不了几个想吓唬他的小流氓，而是——好吧，蝙蝠侠不是特别想让肯特现在就去应付。在过去的几个月里，超人已经超负荷到了危险的地步，就在几天前，他还在与金属人的战斗中受了重伤。

蝙蝠侠蜷缩在一片薄得惊人的阴影中，扫视克拉克公寓大楼外面。当他注意到记者的一扇窗户正开着时，蝙蝠侠低声咒骂：他现在应该到星球日报了。会不会有一名卢瑟的手下越过他的天罗地网闯进肯特的公寓？蝙蝠侠犹豫不决地徘徊在安全的阴影和恼人的阳光之间。然后他下决心走到窗前，溜了进去。

客厅和厨房空无一人。蝙蝠侠环顾了一下几乎空无一物的简陋房间。里面差不多所有东西——从可能是从Ward&June Cleaver【注1：美国50.60年代情景喜剧Leave It to Beaver中的一对夫妻。】厨房搬来的笨重的旧金属餐桌，到前主人很可能养过几条失禁的狗的沙发——看起来都像是从Goodwill【注2：美国慈善二手商店】买来的。乍看之下，这个人似乎一无所有，微不足道。

但仔细观察——蝙蝠侠双眼敏锐的注意到一些似乎很宝贵的东西，毫不意外，它们看起来都像是礼物馈赠。肯特的茶几上摆着几张照片，皮特和拉娜、露易丝·莱恩、吉米。还有其他更微妙的迹象，一盏设计优雅的希腊式台灯，很可能是来自亚马逊人大使。一幅抽象派艺术作品，几何图形的画作捕捉了平衡与不平衡的瞬间，署名“雷纳”。一面墙上挂着一个布谷鸟钟，布鲁斯记得是在一次去日内瓦的旅行中帮迪克挑的。冰箱上贴着一张画，画的大概是超人正在吃通心粉，他的嘴里有一条巨大卷曲的意大利面，署名“L.H.”

蝙蝠侠的眼睛又扫了一遍空荡安静的房间，这里没有属于布鲁斯·韦恩的东西。在他的记忆中，他从未给过克拉克·肯特或者超人任何东西。

好吧，没给过任何物质上的东西而已。他给了这个人足够的时间，也给了他足够的精力和努力来保证他的安全。

他提供给克拉克·肯特的所有一切都应该是严格保密的。

他 _完全不必_ 给他任何东西，蝙蝠侠想，他感到莫名其妙的恼火。肯特不需要从他那里得到友谊的象征；他没有什么需要证明的。

可不知道为什么看到克拉克·肯特的家里关于他什么东西都没有，他感到……焦躁不安。

在有机会进一步研究这种感觉之前，他听到肯特的卧室传来一阵轻微的动静。他突然又警觉起来，溜到开着的门口向里面张望。

意识到克拉克·肯特正在床上睡觉时，他震惊地往后退了退。超人面向墙睡着了，只有黑色的脑袋从一堆毯子里露出来。

他一边整理思绪，一边慢慢挪回可以观察那人睡觉的地方，他意识到克拉克今天肯定是请病假了。与金属人的战斗一定比蝙蝠侠意识到的更透支了他。这人对自己的身体状况 _从不_ 诚实，蝙蝠侠愤怒地想。好吧，现在他在这而卢瑟的手下显然不会来了，所以蝙蝠侠可以离开了，回到哥谭市。没必要打扰肯特的休息。

早晨的阳光透过百叶窗照射进来，沉沉的金色光束照向睡着的克拉克。阳光缠在他的黑发上，闪闪发亮，折射出点点蓝光，每一缕看起来比蝙蝠侠用过的任何纺织品都要柔软。他头发散开——

当蝙蝠侠的大脑最终处理这幅图像时，他抑制住一阵突如其来的大笑。

肯特的枕套上绣着小小的蝙蝠。

蝙蝠侠盯着那些小蝙蝠身上纠缠的黑发，就像一张黑丝网，紧紧抓住它们。他只能看到克拉克耳朵的曲线，但是他突然希望能多看看克拉克的脸。他是在睡梦中微笑吗？他现在在做梦吗？

金色的光线温暖而浓厚犹如蜂蜜，充满了整个房间，轻抚克拉克的身体，治愈了他。

布鲁斯盯着这一切。

布谷鸟钟敲了八下，蝙蝠侠回过神来。他已经盯着克拉克看了整整15分钟。好吧，他是安全的，没有必要再收集任何有关信息了。叫醒他告诉他多休息没有任何意义，但是不留下任何线索是不公平的。

他无声地向前走去，调整了一下床头柜上肯特的眼镜，让眼镜面向那个睡着的人。肯特很可能会注意到这个变化，猜到这个信息： _我一直在注意你。_

任何其他隐含的信息，他不得不自己弄明白。

蝙蝠侠悄悄从房间里溜出来跳出窗外，对着外面的亮光做了个鬼脸。要想神不知鬼不觉地回到哥谭市很难。但，好吧，就这样吧。

当他沿着影子走时，他意识到，不知怎么的，他不再因为克拉克的公寓里没有他的东西感到糟糕难过了。

: : :

回到卧室，被阳光——以及其他更多的东西——温暖着，克拉克·肯特对着他的枕套笑了笑。


End file.
